The Rise of SmallClan
by Feather that Floats Gently
Summary: Smallcloud was just an regular warrior of ThunderClan with kits and a dead mate, but what happens when crimes strikes ThunderClan. She is blamed and she easedropped of their leader's plan. Kill her. She runs off and finds an old camp site. RR please!


**AN: I had this idea for a while now and it took some courage to take all those ideas in my big head and put it on a desktop screen. Well enjoy!**

**Leafpool: tsk tsk, you forgot something...**

**Me:... *runs away* I WILL NEVER SAY IT!**

**Leafpool: *scratches face***

**Me:... I don't own anything, except the plot must of the characters. The warriors belong to Erin Hunter. *turns to Leafpool* who made your kits hate you! Ha!**

**Leafpool: *scratches face***

**Me: Ha Ha! I have a helmet! Enjoy!**

* * *

The dreaded wind forced the white tom to stumble on the path he was taking. "StarClan, why are you preventing me to find the answer" he wailed. Then the horrible wind stopped and then it was the gentle breeze that ruffled his fur. He said silent thanks to StarClan and rushed to Mossy Stone. He touched his nose against the cold rock and then one of the moss feel on his back and darkness.. (**AN: I know the intro is a bit short)**

_Cloudstripe, StarClan has been waiting to tell… _The white tom opened his eyes to see a clearing and a tortoiseshell she cat. He gasped his eyes full of happiness and joy. _Brightspots! My old mentor! _He tried to call out her name, but then something shocked him. She was gathering catmints when a brown tabby leaped on her. He was about to help her, but then again. _Smallcloud killed her._ His rage inside of him was building but then the killer talked. "Sorry, Brightspots, but you are one of the medicine cats I'm going to kill, for my plan" Cloudstripe's rage stopped. That wasn't Smallcloud's sweet pleasant voice. He gasped, his eyes filled with horror, that was her son, Oakclaw. He watched as the tom put his fangs in her throat and the wails Brightspots yelled. _Please StarClan, I seen enough! Take me out!_

Cloudstripe opened his eyes to find the Mossy Stone. He jumped out and raced off to the clan. Then out of nowhere the brown tabby jumped off. It was Oakclaw, eyes burning with flames of blood. "Oakclaw!" he hissed. Before Cloudstripe could do anything else,

"Sorry Cloudstripe, but this secret must be a secret" and then he felt the claws sink into his neck and…..

* * *

The night had no stars. The flame coated cat talked to a bracken furred cat. "She is the one" the flamed cat said.

"Well, Cloudstripe is going to Mossy Stone tonight. He will determine if she really did it. You can't blame a cat without proof Flamestar."

"Proof! We have all the proof we have! There was the same kind of fur as her on Brightspots and it smells like her too!" The bracken furred cat sighed. "Ravenheart, I know it is hard. We had no idea she can be so….evil."

"But still, Cloudstripe will come back and give us the answer." Ravenheart protested.

"And if she did kill Brightleaf then we will kill her!" Then a warrior franticly comes up to them. "Silverflower, what is it!" ,

"It's Cloudstripe! He's dead!" Silverflower informs. Flamestar jumped up with surprise.

"How?" he demands. Silverflower looked him in the eyes.

"Smallcloud" she says coldly.

"We will kill her tonight!" Ravenheart's eyes were now full of anger.

"Ravenheart! Get some of the night watchers and quietly get the warriors sleeping. Tell Smallcloud that she has to hunt tonight." He says. Ravenheart nodded and left. Silverflower left with him. Flamestar thought, _tonight is the end of her._

_

* * *

_

The brown cat gasped at what she had just heard. The cat couldn't move. They were going to kill her. She slowly stepped back and ran out of the forest and ran farther and farther until the camp was out of sight. The small cat runs as fast as she can. She must find a new home. At her old clan everyone thought she betrayed them and even her kits. She was accused of trying to kill the medicine cat. How could her clan think that of her? The sun is almost up, but as tired as she was she kept going. As she was running she saw what it looked like a campsite. She runs faster to the site. She goes in and what she found was a camp. It had everything. Four dens and a hollow that could be used as an apprentice den. She had an idea! She would make her own clan. She would be called Smallstar! There were problems. She needs a clan and she needed nine lives. How could she do it?

* * *

**AN: Woah, I didn't know it was that short. PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I'll give anyone a virtual cookie and a plushie of Leafpool if they review. And if you go to my other story (Red Moon), go to the reviews and review the story and at the end say Smallstar sent you and I will give you two virtual cookies, a plushie of Leafpool and Crowfeather, and lots and lots of chocolate! Better start reviewing!**


End file.
